The invention relates to a detachable grip for coupling loads, such as cars or chairs of a gondola lift or chairlift, to a continuously moving cable of an aerial monocable transport installation. The detachable grip comprises a grip body extending transversely on one side of the cable in the coupled position and having a pivot or articulation of a load support hanger shifted laterally of the cable, and cable clamping jaws comprising a fixed jaw secured to the grip body and a movable jaw pivotally mounted onto the fixed jaw. A grip control mechanism includes an operating lever having one end rigidly secured to the movable jaw to control its opening or closure onto the cable when the lever pivots in a first plane containing the grip body. A pair of compression coil springs are symmetrically disposed laterally on each side of the first plane and act on the operating lever to urge the movable jaw towards the fixed jaw in a cable clamping position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,430 describes such a grip which may remain fixed to the cable on the line during the night and which can still be safely and efficiently uncoupled and coupled to the cable notwithstanding ice or snow. A problem resides in the structural complexity of that grip. The springs are inserted between the free end of the operating lever, opposite to the movable jaw, and a support bracket rigidly secured to the free end of the grip body, opposite to the fixed jaw. The spring forces are exerted on this free end of the grip body and its consequent dimensions are large.